Battle of Kingshead (1750)
The haze of spent gunpowder covers the air in a fog like state the pirates of Geoffery Pillerage had held Kingshead for 20 days with the EITC of Diego pouring in there where 5 main ppl in the fight Lord Sven Daggerbones aide to Geoffery lt. Peter Coalvane 2nd in command of the private navy. lord Jack leader of the private army. lord Isaiah Gunshot leader of the pirate navy. on the EITC side there where many lesser commanders. but Geoffery and Diego made visits to the battlefield to keep the men hopeful of victory. MAR-19-1750 D-day the guard port seemed very nice to the guards nodding off. much to there dismay a lone EITC sloop fired a broadside aimed right for the post. quickly the base got ready to fend them off. Geoffery, Isaiah, Sven and Peter where in the bunkers. peter was sleeping when a cannon woke him up at 0400 isaiah was wide awake in the workshop filling lead balls with gunpowder. Geoffrey was in his office when a cannonball caved the roof. Sven in jacks office with he heard a pop go off it was a muffled cannon but he was thinking a powder keg in the workshop went off at. 0500 the pirates have turned over tables and carts have muskets and blunderbusses loaded and "mini balls" form the workshop being made. The pirates are just that pirates not very well trained the EITC are they are trained to quick load muskets. what they lack was the "mini ball" or menyay balls "given" by the British. they also lack the metal armor imported from Spain and the cowskin armor of the celts. the thing is that the metal armor blocked bullets but a sword will cut deep into it. the cowskin is the same only it blocks the sword and well it's useless when faced with a musket or blunderbuss. 0700 hours the frist men land the pirates at the guard post now armed not with pistols but now muskets where the frist to fall isaiahs medics tended to them but the lower parts of the fort have been taken.0800 hours a break the EITC fell back after daggers came flying out of a bush a plain was being fromed in isaiah's head geoffery had left same with sven the two had not checked in for hours jack came sword in hand pistol unloaded as Isaiah keeped asking why he won't load it he replyed "its not honorable" the lt. left to the fornt line to pick off the EITC the EITC pour in at 1000 hours the fort is full of priates but the EITC had a idea a main force keep the priates form taking back the fort and a flanking force took out most of the priates but isaiah ordered to run to the ships him the few men jack and peter ran but it did not end MAR-21-1750 peter and isaiah look on as the ships slide in the mirror flat sea many elite pirates had signed on for the fight now the elites have both types of armors and better guns making the EITC look weak peter and isaiah are the commanders and sven and geoffery are on a ship waiting to land isaiah's honnor is at stake if he loses he dies the first fort was taken easy second fell quickly and it got dark and at 2345 hours a duel took place diego and isaiah winner takes all the fight took place on the deck of the EITC flagship the fight starts and they battled on the deck when isaiah hit arope and it the fight started again on the sail the fight rages on and diego choped the armor on isaiah in a lucky shot and isaiah blacked out for a second and before diego killed him hes regened and jabed him off the sail in to kingshead bay Category:Fan wars Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Category:EITC